sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bounder the Hedgecat
Please note: I do not read nor care for the Archie Comics. I also did not follow some of the older classic Sonic shows such as Underground or SatAM, so pairings/stories here do not reflect any content except what has been hinted in the game universe alone or my own personal preferences. ''' Thank you and drive through! WORK IN PROGRESS '''BOUNDER THE HEDGECAT BASIC INFO Bounder is the youngest son of Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. All his life Bounder has felt very misplaced within his family. Zipper will become a queen, Whisk will become a gaurdian of the Sol emeralds... but what about him? What future is there for him? Sonic and Blaze always make sure each of their offspring felt loved and wanted but Bounder always didn't feel he belonged, as if he weren't enough. He strives hard to prove himself when he really doesn't have to in the eyes of others. Bounder is modest and easy going, usually getting along with others. He can be easily manipulated, stemming from his lack of confidence and sense of security. Bounder wants to be like his father Sonic but often he is told to remain true to himself. But in Bounder's eyes, who would want to be him? Born without fire powers, he is typically in the company of his father, as being the only men and fire lacking powers to boot in the tight knit family. Bounder can be witty and very smart in tight jams, if only he would give himself the chance to shine more... BACKGROUND: Sonic wouldn't lie that he hoped he would have a son one day but after having two daughters he resigned to the idea that just maybe it wasn't in the cards for them to have a boy. that he was disappointed in having two girls! Bounder like his siblings weren't planned and one fall crisp morning he came into the world surrounded by a loving family. His sisters adore him and his parents are always supportive, even if Sonic is often away besting evil outside the homestead. All seems well as Bounder grows up but he can't help feeling he's like a spare shoe without a pair to match. Just there to step up as a replacement should something happen to either of his sisters. Of course, Sonic and Blaze are upset that their son could think of such a thing and so work hard to try and change his mindset. Blaze, upset at the turmoil her little boy is facing within himself, suggests to Sonic he start bringing Bounder along for his adventures. Perhaps being away from the confines of the home could help Bounder learn he does serve a purpose within the universe. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION: Bounder is a small and short young boy with purple fur tinged blue. His muzzle, belly and arms are a lighter purple, making him stand out oddly among his two older sisters. He has one large quill extending from his head with smaller ones hanging down that Bounder ties in a pony tail. He has two back quills and a hedgehog-like tail. Bounder wears Sonic's old shoes, from being worn out so much they are bound together by duct tape and shoe glue. He wears green shorts because Blaze believes as royalty they have certain standards to hold up, he has white gloves. Bounder has green eyes and his father's long black nose. As family tradition he has the green gem on his forehead, his hair clasp is green as well. FAMILY: Bounder is the youngest child out of his two sisters Zipper and Whisk. Bounder is close with both his older sisters, usually he is seen with Whisk due to their closeness in age. He's also the only one who can really keep pace with her endless energy, even Sonic admits he needs a break from her from time to time. Bounder doesn't mind, Whisk is lots of fun. Bounder admires Zipper for her leadership skills and confidence, two things Bounder himself lacks. If his parents aren't around or if he feels he can't trust them with some personal information, he will often seek Zipper out. Zipper keeps an extra eye on him due to his fears of being useless and a burden on the family. ] Bounder's family is a tight knit one even with Sonic away often fighting evil, as a result he is close to both his folks. However Blaze's mothering sometimes wears Bounder down because she knows he needs extra attention from time to time. Though he loves and respects his mother, Sonic is his true idol. He wants to be just like his dad when he grows up: cool, strong, brave, footloose and fancy free, a definition of awesome. Sonic tries to help Bounder to embrace the things that make Bounder, well, Bounder but so far it hasn't seemed to click. From being so young still, Sonic is sure Bounder will discover what it means to be himself in time. POWERS: Bounder lacks the royal flame unlike his mother and sisters but he has inherited Sonic's Super Speed. To make up for the lack of Pyrokinesis, he is the fastest out of his siblings, though no where near Sonic's. However Sonic thinks with much time, refinement and practice that Bounder could one day rival him in speed. A thought that truly stuns the blue blur when he really takes the time to stop and think about it... FUN FACTS: Bounder's name, like his family, is a pun/nod to his abilities: [ walk or run with leaping strides; a leaping movement upward. ] Bounder's design was based on the Werehog, Classic!Sonic and Blaze obviously! The gold thing around his neck is a necklace. Bounder is the fastest of his siblings but not faster than Sonic or Blaze just yet. He may have inherited Chaos Powers from Sonic but as of now no one is really sure. Bounder only wears shorts because Blaze says as royalty they should have some standards on decency. Bounder gets his oddly colored purple muzzle and arms from his grandfather Viola. Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress